


Guarded Choices

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Holidays, The Sentinel Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: Daryl needs some advice.





	Guarded Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days for the prompt: The National Guard's Birthday. The mod always chooses an unusual celebration for at least one prompt each year. https://ts-secret-santa.livejournal.com/

Jim Ellison entered the MCU bullpen. It was 11 and he hoped to grab lunch with Blair, but someone else was sitting at Jim's desk.  
  
"Daryl, how's it going?" Jim greeted. "Is school out for Christmas already?"  
  
"Nah, it's a teacher in-service day. I'm having lunch with Dad."  
  
"He had a budget meeting this morning. I guess it's running over."  
  
"Yeah, he'll be here around noon." Daryl looked a little nervous. "Actually, I got here early so I could talk to you."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Jim asked in surprise. "Well, let's grab some drinks and we can talk."  
  
The break room was crowded, so they took their sodas to an interview room. After they sat, Jim asked, "Okay, what's up?"  
  
"I'm trying to decide what to do after high school." Jim nodded. "Dad wants me to go to college, and I want to be a cop, like him. A protector, you know?"  
  
Jim smiled. "Yeah, I know. How can I help?"  
  
"Some of my friends are talking about going into the service. Dad never went, and I know you were a Ranger. So, I thought I'd ask your advice."  
  
Jim momentarily wondered what Simon's reaction would be. "There're pros and cons in any choice. But one big difference between college and the service is if you don't like college, you can drop out. In the service, you're committed for at least four years."  
  
"I didn't think of that," Daryl said, frowning.  
  
"I don't mean you shouldn't join up, just that you need to be sure it's what you want to do." Jim hesitated, then asked, "Have you thought about the National Guard?"  
  
"I… I don't know much about it."  
  
"It's another way to serve your country and you'll get pay and benefits that can help you with your career choices. But, unless you're called to active duty, you only give one weekend a month and two weeks a year to the Guard. So, you're free to pursue civilian goals, like college or the PD."  
  
"Is it part of the Army?"  
  
"No, they're separate and are actually older than the Army, over 350 years old. Hey," Jim said suddenly, "The National Guard Birthday is on the 13th. There'll be a big celebration next weekend at Memorial Park. If you want to learn more, you should go down there. You'll find recruiters who can answer your questions and plenty of soldiers willing to share their experiences."  
  
"Wow, thanks. I didn't know any of that stuff."  
  
"It doesn't mean the Guard, or any service, is right for you. It's just another choice."  
  
"Yeah, I'm definitely going this weekend." He looked at his watch. "Shit! I've got to meet Dad." He got up and smiled. "Thanks for listening and taking me seriously."  
  
Jim put his arm around Daryl's shoulders, noting how tall he'd gotten. "You're welcome. And, Daryl, give your Dad a chance, okay? He just wants the best for you."  
  
"I know. Maybe I'll ask him to come this weekend. Get his opinion."  
  
Jim grinned and gave Daryl a pat on the back as they left the room together.

 

~~end~~


End file.
